This specification relates to processing mutations for a remote database.
Databases are collections of data that are typically organized in a manner that supports processing the data included therein. Databases are often managed by database servers that facilitate access to and manipulation of data included in the databases by a database administrator and/or users of devices connected to the database server over a local or wide area network.